unchained melodies
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: haruka nanami a blind pianist and singer, will she able to experience true love? or will lust and obsession stand on its way as these certain men fell deeply in love with her? i hope you like it
1. purple pansy (You occupy my thoughts)

Unchained melodies (uta pri)

Pumpkin-san: I'm using an on-screen keyboard coz my laptop is a wreck. I hope you like this story, this is one of my stories that I wrote back on my high school days. 2008-2010 the original was still un finished but it ended up until 11 notebooks.

**Chapter 1: purple pansy **_**(You occupy my thoughts*) **_

….

"_**She was unique: there was something abnormal about her, and it was that abnormal something that made her magnetic."**_

― _**Ken Follett, The Pillars of the Earth**_

…..

**Tokyo, japan **

I woke up from my slumber, I wonder if it's morning or evening? It's just dark… I wish I can see again.

By the way my name is Haruka Nanami, 18 years old, and yes I'm blind for 10 years due to an accident. Tomochika shibuya and ittoki otoya my cousins blamed themselves for the lost of my eye sight 10 years ago and I'm thankful for their support and help in my every day life… I always told them that it's not their fault but they still insist it, both of them are really stubborn, at least thanks for the latest technology I can regain my eyesight without using eye transplant though it will be blur and I need to use special kind of glasses. Thus, we've decided to save for it… our relatives and my parents died to the tsunami, so the only survivors from our clan is me, tomo-chan, otoya-kun, and grandma…

grandma has a flower shop business, tomo-chan is a fashion designer and has a boutique besides grandma, otoya-kun work as a pastry chef where I am working as a singer and a pianist.. my 2 stubborn cousins opposed this idea even tomo-chan's boyfriend opposed… but I asked some help from grandma and she gave me her permission and TADA! I work at camus-kun and ranmaru-kun's restaurant. Those two are cousins and both of them are still working in the music industry, camus-kun is a conductor of an orchestra and ranmaru-kun is a rock star and the head chef of their restaurant. They are great right?

"haruka-san let's go are you finish dressing up?" I heard otoya-kun speak behind the door. After I got ready with the help of grandma, I slip on my flat shoes

"yup." I slowly walked at the door and opened it. he held my hand and both us went to work…

….

At the restaurant

"haruka-san I would like you to taste this for me, you really have some keen senses… by the way tomo and I are still saving up…" otoya said as he insist on feeding his cousin, haruka brightened up a bit as she ate it and pouted.

"otoya-kun this is good but it leaves a bitter-sweet taste… don't worry I'll save up too, I don't want to be a burden plus I am really excited on seeing you guys, the last time I remembered is you still have you and tomo-chan's fiery red hair, is it still that red?"

"yeah but yours turned into reddish gold… by the way I still don't like that idea of you working here especially that ren guy who keeps bothering you every time you finish your performance, if you just knew how those wolves look at you."

"wolves?"she tilted her head and otoya just sighed on how clueless his cousin is. Just then haruka stiffened a bit "otoya-kun camus is here he will definitely scold you for slacking off.."

"Eh? Where? Where is camus?" he panicked and she just giggled imagining how otoya looked like when he is panicking

"I'm here at your back, the kitchen is really busy tonight, don't worry I will assist her because ranmaru got a cold." Camus coldly said to the two… and otoya rushed towards the kitchen as he bid take care to his cousin. haruka frowned and he noticed it. "I'm sorry it's my fault that he's sick camus-kun, yesterday was raining too hard and he offered me to walk me home…coz otoya was busy at that time "

Camus sighed 'so that's the reason why he didn't attend the staff's meeting.' He thought to himself.

Camus held her hand and helped to stand up, and assist her at the stage, as she sat in front of the piano. "haruka, are you ready? do your best" he had both of his hands on her shoulder and whispered behind her ear, haruka nodded and relaxed as she felt Camus leave her behind. She heard them clapped and whispered 'she really is beautiful, it's a pity she's blind.' 'she's a great pianist' 'she has a really calm and relaxing voice' and etc.

She heard the faint bell chime signaling that she needs to start, silence lingered. As she started to play she heard gasp and murmurs of amusement and amazement from the audience of the restaurant, she let herself moved and sway into the rhythm of Hungarian rhapsody of franz liszt.

…

Camus pov

I went outside my office, slightly happy when my foolish cousin ranmaru called in sick. Just then I saw little miss riding hood with her childish and stubborn cousin ittoki otoya. She's really charming, I walked quietly and noticed her stiffened a bit, I guess that she notice my presence… does being blind really heightened and sharpen your senses? I was behind this idiotic pastry chef who still didn't notice me.

"I'm here at your back, the kitchen is really busy tonight, don't worry I will assist her because ranmaru got a cold." I said to him and he bolted away as I glared at him. She said sorry about my foolish cousin's cold.

I moved beside her, took her soft hands and gently pulled her to the stage. If she only knew how pretty she is as I look at her and noticed she isn't wearing any make-up again, her short reddish gold hair was neatly in place and dear god how seductive she looks at her black chiffon dress that her witch _(tomochika*)_ cousin made for her… that woman how dare she dress her like this, I need to talk to that sly witch and her crossdresser boyfriend _(yeah ringo is tomo's boyfriend haha*)_ does she really want her cousin to be eaten by one of those wolves like that bastard Ren? What the hell is she thinking!

After she sat in front of the piano I told her to do her best as I try to ignore her sweet yet calming scent. I moved away and chimed the bell like what my foolish cousin always do, then she smiled as she closed her eyes and began playing.

I seated near the stage so I can prevent Ren from coming to her, that persistent bastard he looks like he has still his eyes on her, he can have any woman he want because he is a heir of a huge company plus he is a model… he can get any woman but not haruka, and I wont let that happen.

I look around again and I didn't expect to see another heir and pianist, Masato at the bar looking at her with awe at her performance and on the other side at the corner sitting comfortably is the famous composer and violinist shinomiya natsuki and a genuine smile plastered on his face as he look at haruka with pure adoration..

Wolves… eyeing on little red riding hood…

I looked at the stage again and notice how she owns the spotlight that smile, her half lidded eyes as if she really is looking on something or someone. No wonder she caught the attention of these men… 'haruka was simply breath taking' camus thought to himself as he began to imagine how amazing she could be playing for his orchestra…

…..

8:30 p.m. (same hour at the restaurant where haruka is playing*)

Ranmaru's pov

Ugh damn it this is so pathetic I got sick.. damn that rain… anyway it's worth it I walked her home but i decided to carry her in a piggy back when I notice it could be dangerous for her and due to the rain we need to share the umbrella, we bid goodbye that night and she kissed me on my cheek. But as I went home it rained harder and I look like a drench rat. Anyway it's worth it…Her cousin (tomo*) told her it could be interpreted as a thanks…ugh that sly cousin of hers… but that cold bastard cousin of mine I hope he can assist her… I hope she's ok… I wished he didn't scold or act like a cold brat at her.

Kriiinng

The hell who is calling at this hour… otoya? It's working hours?

"The hell do you want brat? Do you really want your death wish? Camus will kill you it's working hours!"

"I know senpai, it's just pretty busy tonight and-"

"haruka is playing tonight and she'll sing as well, right…I know it coz she told me.."

"anyway thank you senpai for bringing home last night."

"don't worry… so what's the problem kid?"

"actually that Ren dude is here again… he's your childhood friend right?"

"yeah but I bet Camus wont allow him to be near, he knows that haruka is an asset in his business… that unfriendly cold hearted brat… don't worry he will scare him, I trust my cousin. Ok bye"

"get well soon senpai."

I hung up the phone…. I still feel sick, I bet haruka is amazing tonight again… it's decided tomorrow I'll visit her.

…

To be continue

Chapter 2: Milkvetch (Your presence softens my pains*)

I hope that you like this; the original that I wrote was a bit dark and revolves on obsessions, passion and lust so I toned it down…..

and the original are this characters :

Zoe winterfield - haruka - a blind pianist and singer

Jake Masson – otoya – a pastry chef

Katrina masson– tomochika - a fashion designer with a cross dresser boyfriend whose name in Jean Pierre /ringo-sensei

Andre johnson– ren - a bastard spoiled rich playboy who gets what he wants

Reo - ranmaru – a singer and a chef that likes zoe

Louis – camus – a cold hearted orchestra conductor and owner of the restaurant

Drake – natsuki – a composer, photographer, and violinist

Richard – masato – a heir and a pianist, zoe's childhood friend

I hope you like it…


	2. Milkvetch (Your presence softens my pain

**U. M.**

**Chapter 2: Milkvetch (Your presence softens my pains*) **

Thanks for the readers who like this … by the way I'll tone every chapter and make it a bit romantic…coz the original was a bit dramatic and tragic… let's just say it's really dark … I just didn't expect you guys will like this old story that I wrote… jeez thanks again … I was just so Happy, really!

The original chapter one was really long that I need to divide it into 5 chapters in this fanfic…. So yeah sorry if they are OOC though I edited a lot so they can match and fit the originals and some of your Utapri characters that you like probably wont be appearing…  
…

"_**You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer yes without having asked any clear question."**_

― _**Albert Camus, The Fall**_

….

Haruka's POV

I took a deep breath and began to play Hungarian rhapsody of Franz Liszt, I swayed myself to the rhythm just then a memory from my child hood days suddenly popped up from my mind, a nostalgic bitter sweet yet whimsical memory like this piece that I am playing on my performance tonight.

I wished he is listening to this song… this piece is the reason why I met him.

Where are you now?

I hope you are listening to this piece…

I hope you are alright…

this performance is for you…

Flash back

_I can still remember it was summer at that time, I was five at that time, tomo, otoya and me are playing hide and seek… I ran towards the forest, I became scared when I realize that I was lost, but then I heard someone is playing this tune in a slow but tender manner, I followed it and was amazed when I saw a boy playing this piece happily. _

_I was too focused on looking at him that I didn't notice where I am walking then I stumbled and cried then he noticed me…_

_He ran towards me… that boy with vibrant dark blue hair and eyes that reminds me of the vast ocean and a mole was under his right eye. He kneeled and asks me if I'm alright._

"_I'm lost" I cried and I ignored the pain of my sprained ankle and scrape on my knee._

"_it's alright, don't cry." He said and carried me on his back to his traditional Japanese house, he cleaned the wound._

"_by the way my name is Masato Hijirikawa eight years old… and uhmmm what's your name?"_

"_my name is Haruka Nanami five years old… can I call you Masa-kun?" I asked him and his eyes widen and his cheeks where a bit red._

"_Ok… by the way how did you end up in my family's property?"_

"_we live by here, Tomo-chan and otoya-kun… uhmmm we are playing hide and seek, then I ended up getting lost… uhmmm Masa-kun you played the piano really well! I also love playing piano" _

"_really? Oh so you are our neighbors! The clan where you all have such different shades of red hairs, right? I'm sorry Nanami-san but this is just our rest house and this is my first time here so I don't know if I can help you bringing back to your home, I'm not familiar at this area, I live at tokyo…. But you can stay here for a while and let's wait for grand pa to help us, is that ok?"_

"_ok! Are you alone here?"_

"_my parents are in Europe right now, the only ones that are here at the house is the gardener, a few servants, and grand pa…."_

"_oh.. can I play piano with you? I'm practicing on playing Mozart sonata…." I said to the boy who just happily smiled at me and nodded_

_We played Mozart sonata for two pianos in D, K. 448; first movement; Perahia and Lupu… that time we played in a slow and a bit messy way… I was happy at that time… then his kind grand pa appeared and happy to see us laughing and having fun, Luckily the kind old man knew the numbers of my parents and called that I was lost and end up here at the Hijirikawa's and he told me that my parents approved that I could stay here for a while, A few hours later they sent me home._

_For three years we called each other over the phone thrice a week, every summer and winter vacation we met each other at the beach where our houses are near, we spend some time there… my cousins knew about him… sometimes he spends at our house and every afternoon I spend some time with him alone at his music room or at the beach… _

_I can still remember we played Mozart sonata together at our region's cherry blossom festival, after we also played solo... We compete with each other he played Claude Debussy's L'isle Joyeuse, while I played Beethoven's piano sonata 'Pathetique'…._

_Then autumn came and that accident happened, I was already eight at that time, tomo and otoya was nine and Masa-kun was eleven… Masa-kun immediately went to the hospital where I was admitted after he heard what happened about me from his grand pa. _

_ever since that day he occasionally visited me, but sadly a tragic event happened I was thirteen at that time and a tsunami hit our area… many people died, even the servants of the Hijirikawa's died though Luckily at that time he called me that he and his Grand pa was at Tokyo and they will be visiting me next month, suddenly we experience a tremor he kept asking me what is happening and I explained to him what we are experiencing… just then I heard yelling that we need to evacuate and run… he kept saying Haruka again and again, his voice was trembling in anxiety, desperation and fear._

"_Haruka what is happening there? Why do I keep hearing you need to evacuate? Tsunami? What please say to me what is happening Haruka!" he panicked over the phone _

"_I don't know?! I'm at my room Masa-… hello?! Masato I can't hear you!" I spoke to him over the telephone._

"_haru-" he shouted in panic and our line cut off… a few minutes later that tragic event happened. I thought I died, I was at the hospital for 2 weeks as well as grandma, tomo and otoya just got some minor injuries like bruises all over their body but ever since that happened they got a phobia on the sea…_

_Sadly in our clan just the four of us survived, when that unexpected Tsunami hit off at our region… it's too late to evacuate and we just didn't expect it will be that dangerous… since that fated day happened I never met him again, the four of us got the insurance and we moved to Tokyo and we started a new life… I don't know if we are Moving on for our future or just running away… all we care is just we need to survive, protect and not to lose each other again…_

_End of flash back_

I pressed the last few notes and thump…. They audience applauded…. I wonder where is Masato? I miss those days… where are you now?

I stood up from my seat turned a bit and bowed… I heard footsteps beside me… is it Camus-kun? Wait no… that Musky scent with a mixture of red wine… Ren Jinguji…

"good evening little Lamb that was another outstanding performance, last night you sang such a wonderful original composition! by the way you look absolutely scrumptious tonight, I need to thank whoever dress you up for this evening…" He said as I felt him getting closer to me…. where is camus?

Just then I felt someone pulled me into an embrace… this scent… Camus… thank God, Ren is really annoying sometimes, especially when he is a bit drunk.

"Ren, Haruka is probably tired…. She needs to rest, for Later she will perform again." Camus said to him and just then I felt Camus carried me (bridal style*)…

….

Tokyo, japan (6 months earlier from the first chapter*)

_Flashback*_

_Early spring_

_I'm too tired, nothing caught my interest at all… women are even shamelessly throwing themselves to me, this is getting annoying I was even getting compared with Ren Jinguji, a playboy, that I got photographed on his early years on modelling when he we are still in high school, he was my schoolmate I was in class A and he was in class D, I don't want to be arrogant but he was just a persistent idiot. I was already a photographer at that time and I always hear the press called me a genius on Photography, as a violinist, and as a composer, I don't really care about those titles at all… I just do anything that I love and those three is just my passions._

_I sighed… too stuck for my new piece, I crumpled it…it's not good enough, call me perfectionist but this past few months I was just restless, my manager will be mad at me if I didn't finished my new composition … I stood up on my bed and fix my blonde hair and took my eyeglasses and camera… I need some inspiration for my new composition so that Camus can conduct it to his orchestra…. Oh By the way I'm Natsuki Shinomiya 21 years old…._

_As I walked to the streets, ignoring the looks and attention I'm getting, everyone that I saw look happy, while me… I feel so lost and empty… something is missing, I just feel so incomplete._

_I stopped on walking when I heard someone is playing piano sonata no.8 in A minor of Mozart… _

_Who is playing it? It was fast and a lot of notes were altered and changed yet the sound is so rich and full of feelings… every note sounds so vibrant… it was just so enchanting…_

_I felt my heart is racing… I want to know who the pianist is._

_I ran like a mad man trying to track who is the pianist… _

_I stopped then I saw her and she took my breath away…_

'_She's breathtaking'_

_a girl playing Mozart's piece with her white grand piano inside a flower shop with a huge window where I can see her clearly, next to it was a boutique for women's clothes… she was surrounded by different kinds of flowers, outside the shop was an old lady, smiling as she watered the vibrant floras. I took a shot to capture that moment._

_I slowly walked towards the shop, and I was mesmerized by her… the way her slim fingers pressed every keys, the way she sways herself in every rhythm, her porcelain like skin compliments her short reddish gold hair that gleamed on the sunlight, she was wearing a simple white t shirt, green jogging pants, a cute fluffy piyo-chan slippers and a yellow cardigan, but her small smiles makes her glow even more…_

_just then she opened her beautiful eyes the colour of her iris was rare, and I just realized that I was bewitch by her….the song ended… she sighed_

"_oba-san? Are you there?" she said… ah~ even her voice sound so sweet like I imagined._

"_I'm here just watering the plant in front of the shop, my dear you can still play if you want it's still afternoon." the old lady said oh so this old lady is her grandmother? But why is she asking if the old lady is just, could it be…. _

_Just then the girl stood up and she fell on the floor when she tripped on the huge flower pot in front of her… the old lady rushed and looks worried at the girl, I walked inside the store as well… _

_Honestly I don't know why, my body just moved on its own… this is ridiculous…_

"_I'm sorry dear I forgot to remove that pot beside the piano..."_

"_no, it's my fault as well I shouldn't have stand up… I'm sorry oba-san if I'm being a burden to you…"_

"_it's ok dear, and you are not a burden"_

"_oba-san do you have some customers here? I heard footsteps and there is an unfamiliar men's perfume here…" she said didn't she saw me? wait could it be? No…_

_The old lady noticed me standing near the counter, she smiled and nodded… and told me that it's ok for me to come in. I walked towards the girl and helped her to sit again…_

"_ah… I'm sorry mister, if I did bother your time helping me… anyway thank you…" she said to me…. oh god, she's so light and she's even more captivating up close, her scent makes me lose control and yet it makes me feel at home…_

"_I'm shinomiya Natsuki, just call me Natsuki, uhmmm may I know your name? you played really well." I said to her, she looks a bit shock at what I just said._

"_Haruka Nanami and thanks for the compliment." She said… my hunch was right she was really blind, she smiled and then she continued to play again… now she's playing Robert Schumann's piano sonata no.2 in G minor… it was really powerful, intense and dramatic_

_I never thought a blind girl like her can play that great such a raw talent, Really impressive to the point that it is terrifying …_

"_can I call you Haru-chan? You really remind me of spring time." I said to her and she nodded a faint tint of pink appeared on her pale cheeks, such an adorable creature…_

_Her grandma gave me some tea and told me about her granddaughter… I smiled at the kind old lady and told about my work, hobbies, and cooking and how stressful it was, she also told me that I can do some duets with her Haru-chan, I gave her my contact if she needed some help and I'm glad that she accepted it… I bid goodbye to them and told them that I got an inspiration for my new composition, and promised to visit them often…_

6 months later (last chapter's restaurant scene*)

Now I didn't expect that Camus a colleague of mine will hire you… I wonder if he is already captivated by your charms….

Haruka Nanami 18 years old, a very talented person and also a very charming one… I wonder, what will the future give to you?

Oh god, if you only know how Luscious you look tonight… your Hungarian rhapsody of Franz Liszt is really great as expected, But for now I will just enjoy watching you and admiring your talents….

Just for now… but I hoped that you won't be a lamb surrounded by us wolves… and I won't want to see you to be broken by one of them.

my dear haru-chan I'm really scared that I might fell deeply in love with you…. And I don't want that to happen for I might hurt you because of it.

.

Her performance for tonight finally ended and now the real show is about to happen… I wonder why is the Famous Ren Jinguji is so persistent about wooing her? could it be he is just captivated by her? or is he planning to make her one of her concubines /mistress?

But I know Camus will not let him a spoiled rich brat will devour the lamb. I know because he has the same eyes like us, who were captivated by her charms.

Just then I noticed someone really familiar at the bar… that's my class mate since middle school to high school, Masato-kun! Ah~ I can still remember when we played a duet back at middle school… it was Beethoven violin sonata 'spring'… he wasn't my friend we are more like rivals in academic terms and an acquaintance in terms of music..

but I'm curious…What is a busy man like him who will be the next boss of a huge company doing here?

No way…

the way he look at her with awe… yet

There are tears on his eyes… it was full of yearning, longing, and relief…

the way he glared at Ren…

oh god…

Why do I feel this weird sensation?

It hurts…

….

**The next day**

"_don't get near us freak!"_

"_look isn't it the kurosaki's aren't they cool?"_

"_I want to be his girlfriend~"_

"_who? Camus or Ranmaru?"_

"_either they are both cool, after all."_

"_isn't Ranmaru look scary?"_

"_are those two relatives?"_

"_he was a disgraced of the kurosaki's… none of us got those scary demonic eyes!"_

"_don't look at him or you'll be cursed!"_

Ranmaru woke up from a nightmare, his past keeps haunting him, he hated to remember all the pain and bullying he had suffered from his youth. Ever since a child he knew his looks were different pale skin, white hair, and heterochromatic eyes. It was unusual and weird but he was thankful that he has such a nice cousin like Camus despite his ruthless and cold personality he has a soft spot for him.

But ever since Camus and Ranmaru started to enter the music industry but in a very different kind of genre coz he never liked the classical music. for him it was too calm, too vibrant, too romantic and too dramatic for him, but rock music makes him feel alive it was so intense, so accelerating that every beat and lyrics shows so much emotion that he can shout, growl and interpret everything in it on how deceitful life can be and how sometimes hope, chances and dreams can knock once in your life and uplift your spirit… for him that kind of music was powerful.

Since their fame rocketed off the charts People are shamelessly flocking them, his classmates in high school even have the guts to occasionally ask them out. Fake people and their fake smiles… damn them! like what just Camus said to him when they are still kids 'you can't just have it all, let's just face it the world is just unfair. But it also makes everything interesting, isn't it?' Camus said to me…

But everything changed when he first met her… haruka is different, she has a lot of hope, cheerful, straight forward, stubborn, and etcetera… she was just not hard to be love.

He took a shower, dressed in dark crimson pants, sneakers, black t-shirt, a white hoodie and black sunglasses. He even brought his guitar, like he had promise to haruka… ranmaru took a paper bag and place the sandwiches that he made for their picnic… he knew it wasn't a date and Haruka just see her as a precious friend… but he really wished that they can be more than it, at least he was something precious for her, and he will took one step at a time until he can reach her heart…

He decided to pay a visit at her house (they live on the flower shop and it was connected on the boutique tomo owned*)…

"oh ranmaru-kun good morning, are you here to take haruka for a walk?" the old lady asked and he nodded…. A few minutes later the old Lady took out Haruka who is wearing white sneakers, light blue skinny jeans and a cute white and baby pink long sleeve blouse….'cute' ranmaru thought to himself as he felt his cheeks heat up

Just then he noticed the evil cousin (tomo*) behind Haruka who is grinning ear to ear, ranmaru glared at the cheeky red head that hid behind at the back of haruka…

"ah ranmaru l-long time no see…" tomo nervously said 'ah I guess he already knew about the dress that haru-chan wore last night, oh damn that otoya…' tomo thought to herself…

"ranmaru are you alright?" haruka asked and when he look again he can't help to blush…

"y-yeah…. So just like I promise I will bring you at the park… uhmmm w-we will go now." He said with a flushed red face as he took Haruka's hand and walked outside… the old lady giggled and tomo laughed

…

at the park

We are now siting under the tree, while I strum the guitar for her.

"it's been a while since I been here…. Ranmaru what is it look like I want to know, please said it in details…" she excitedly said to me like a kid….

"everything is really vibrant, Lush greens… there are only a few people here… an ice cream stand is on the corner beside it was a vending machine, there is a flower garden on the other side…and the sky is really blue right now… I'm sorry I'm really bad at describing it… I hope you can imagine it…" I said to her

"I can imagine what it looks like, thanks Ranmaru.. it looks pretty in my imagination" she said to me… I frowned a bit… the park is really ordinary in my eyes… but I'm glad that there are a few people in here and I did some disguise though I hate that some brats are looking at her…

"just like what I promised the other day… I'll sing for you, I hope you like it."

she leaned her back at the tree, she closed her eyes and listen to the rhythm, of every strum that I made on my guitar…

**Yeah oh oh oh yeah**

**Sunday morning rain is falling**

**Steal some covers, share some skin**

**And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**

**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**

A small smile grace on her pretty face, probably she knew the song as she start humming it…

**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**

**And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew**

**That someday it would lead me back to you**

**That someday it would lead me back to you, oh**

"Haruka you can sing if you want…" I said to her and start strumming again when she nodded, then she sang and it was really captivating on how sweet her voice is… I'm really so happy right now.

**That may be all I need**

**In darkness she is all I see**

**Come and rest your bones with me**

**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**

**And I never want to leave**

**My fingers trace your every outline, yeah**

**Paint a picture with my hands, no, no**

**And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm**

**Change of weather, still together when it ends, oh**

**That may be all I need**

**In darkness she is all I see**

**Come and rest your bones with me**

**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**

**And I never want to leave, yeah**

**Oh oh yeah**

**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**

**And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you**

**Singing someday it will bring me back to you, yeah**

**Find a way to bring myself back home to you**

**And you may not know**

**That may be all, all I, all I need**

**Oh, in darkness she is all, all I, I see**

**And now come and rest your bones with me, yeah**

**Driving slow, driving slow**

**Now yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**

**There's a flower in your hair**

**And I'm a flower in your hair, oh oh**

**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**

**Oh yeah yeah**

**Sunday morning rain**

**On Sunday morning, yeah yeah**

**On Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh**

**I'll be home, I'll be**

" ranmaru thanks for bringing me here…. My cousins are really busy lately and I don't want to disturb them for just my whims…" she said a small frown was on her face

"haruka you can count on me, always remember that... uhmm here I made some sandwiches" I said, I knew to myself that she is the only girl that can make me be like this and be myself. I hand her the sandwich, after she took a bite

"ranmaru this is delicious." She bluntly said to me and I feel my face heat up at her compliment, and I'm glad that I don't need to hide my flushed red face though I wished she could see me like this… then I remembered that I forgot the drinks on my house.

"ugh I forgot to bring some drinks!" I said to her as I poke her fore head, then she smiled and nodded.. I told her that I'll be back…

A few minutes later when I came back… I never expected to see the bastard playboy here…. How?

I saw Ren talking to her and she looks uncomfortable when his arm slung on her shoulder trying to woo her…

"Ren. The hell are you doing with her?" I sneered

"I want to talk to her, why? is there something wrong with it" he casually said to me as if what he is doing to her was nothing…

"J-Jinguji-san, ranmaru and I need to go now, right? Ranmaru?" she said to me…. she really felt uncomfortable being with him….

"aw~ so is the bad boy of the music industry your boyfriend now, my little lamb? That hurts my feelings" Ren leaned closer to her… I want to punch this guy…

"ranmaru is not my boyfriend, he is my precious friend, Jinguji-san…. please release me I feel really uncomfortable right now…" she said as she tried to push the guy.

"no." he said

"please?" Haruka said in a very adorable way, Ren's eyes widen a bit and then he smirked and licked his lips… the hell.. I threw the soda can to his head and I rushed towards haruka and pulled her into a hug… I glared at the idiot playboy woo look pissed off as well.

"what the fuck was that Ranmaru, that freaking hurts!" he growled

"back off asshole." I warned him but then.

"Ranmaru, why did you hurt Jinguji-san? Are you alright jinguji-san?" Haruka curiously asked me.. there was a concerned tone on her words when she asked ren if he is ok… if she could only see the bastard's smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm ok little lamb… and oh don't be so grumpy ranmaru… I need to go now, I still have some appointments to attend… my little lamb you look adorable today.." his grinned grew even wider when he saw Haruka blushed a bit on his compliment, and he walked away.

"Haruka are you alright?"

"yeah… it's just Jinguji-san is really weird…"

"you should be more careful or wolves are going to devour you, if you don't guard yourself up."

"what did you mean by that?"

'if you just knew how addictive you really are Haruka…' he thought to himself

"nah never mind it… so do you want to go to the music store, Haruka?"

"yes!"

"oh before I forgot next week Camus has a performance, their orchestra will be doing this for charity or something… it's really famous thought I forgot what they called their group blah blah harmonic damn something like that… I got a ticket… so uhmmm" he stuttered

"are you asking me to accompany you and cheer for him?"

"yeah something like that…"

"sure I will come but can you keep my ticket… you know tha-"

"Really?! Uhmmm y-yeah sure… by the way later we want to talk to your cousin Tomo and her boyfriend, about something…"

"why is there a problem? I'll inform her Later that she must bring Ringo-kun, so where are you guys meeting?"

"you can say that uhmmm I guess Camus office is a great venue for shibuya-san's and that cross dresser's interrogation."

"ok…"

He held her hand tightly as they went to buy some new records of music for haruka's performance at the restaurant.

….

**To be continued**

**Chapter 3- Hydrangea /Hortensia (A boaster, Heartlessness, You are cold*)**

**Chapter 4 - Coreopsis Arkansa (Love at first sight*)**

**Chapter 5 – Belvedere** (**I declare war against you*)**

**Chapter 6- Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*) **

**\- I hope you like it**

**Note: camus is a kurosaki coz ranmaru and him are first cousins here…***

…_._

_This is the real summary of the original story that I wrote _

_A lamb lost in the woods as she desperately finds her shepherd… it's already Dusk and wolves are slowly approaching her. Little did the lamb know, the shepherd is just hiding in the dark and secretly protecting her from the wolves that is about to devour her. _

_who will be the wolf/wolves and the shepherd who is protecting her from the dark? Will the lost lamb succumb into her/their desires? Or will she just let the wheels of fate decide for her whether she like it or not…. _


	3. Hydrangea (A boaster, Heartlessness)

U.M. 

**Chapter 3- Hydrangea /Hortensia (A boaster, Heartlessness, You are cold*) **

…

"When it comes to men who are romantically interested in you, it's really simple. Just ignore everything they say and only pay attention to what they do."

― Randy Pausch

….

The first time I saw her is when I saw her playing that evening in their flower shop. I just arrived from Europe and I wanted to buy some flowers for my mother, sadly it was already past 8 p.m. and all of the flower shops are close. It was until my chauffeur an old man that's been serving my family for more than 20 years suggested a certain flower shop that's gotten popular lately because of a certain pianist.

It got my attention and quite intrigue on who is this pianist that my chauffer is bragging on me and told me that he was friends with the owner, it was not until our car stopped at a neat looking flower shop. I took out my sunglasses and earphone just then I cant help but to feel Goosebumps as I heard the familiar music…

'I looked at the window on who is playing the transcendental etude and I was just in awe at the beautiful maiden playing it with grace… I cant help but to shiver at the sight just then my chauffer called me to come inside the store..

"good evening may I help you?" an old lady asked me but I was just distracted at the beautiful pianist and her playing style…

"oh… I apologize…. I want to buy a bouquet of those tulips for my mother." I smiled at her, she nodded and told me to sit at the couch in front of her the piano where her granddaughter is playing…

Just then she opened her eyes, and stretch out her arms

"oba-san can I play one of my favorite songs? I hope it isn't that late yet." She said...the sound of her voice is really sweet but something is wrong…

"it's ok Haruka, my dear it isn't that late yet… I guess you can play two more songs…" she said to her granddaughter who just smiled and skimmed the keyboard, she sighed and took a deep breath, so Haruka is her name… a pretty name just like her.

Then she played moon river, I noticed her humming to the tune she is playing…. Such a coincidence, I wonder if this is fate? Moon river is also my favorite song whenever I played my saxophone, I look at her intently and observed her.

She's just wearing a green t-shirt and black jogging pants yet her Reddish gold short hair, pale unblemished skin, petite body, soft looking pink lips, cute nose… despite the horrible choice of clothes she's just so attractive but there is something wrong yet pretty in her eyes. I didn't notice that I was already standing near her and shamelessly staring at her.

She stopped playing and stared where I am standing.

"is there something wrong miss?" she said to me, I was just speechless… how can she compare me to a woman, I'm so masculine and I'm handsome, so what went wrong? I even heard the two old lads snickered… is she taunting me?

"I'm not a miss, mademoiselle…" I said to her and based on her reaction she look shocked, while I was confuse…

"ah I'm sorry as you can see I'm blind and I'm sorry if I thought you are a woman it's just that your perfume smelled like one…." She said to me and bowed her head in apology… now I felt guilty how can I never notice it?

"it's ok it's my fault too I shouldn't have disturbed you… uhmm by the way I'm ren jinguji." I said to her, then I took her hand and kissed it… how adorable on the way she blushed…

"i- I'm H-Haruka Nanami….uhmm can you return my hand now?" she shyly asked .

Just then I saw a flash of red coming towards us and tackled the little lamb that was in front of me.

"Haru-chan~ oh my gosh is this handsome guy molesting you~ don't worry I'll protect you~" a pretty long haired woman clad in a fashionable clothes hugged the poor little girl tightly.

"tomo-chan I cant breathe" she said and when I was about to help her, just then someone walk beside the crazy girl and tried to separate her to the little lamb…

It was a guy with an unruly red hair wearing a black track suit with red lines on the side that looks like a design in it that looks like he was about as the same age as the little lamb… I wonder who is this guy? Just then he just carried the little lamb in bridal style…

"o-otoya-kun? Eh, I can stand alone you know!" she said in embarrassment to the guy named 'otoya-kun' who just grinned at her, I look beside me and the girl named 'tomo-chan' who just pouted and huff.

It was weird but I felt a pang of jealousy….

"Master ren I guess we need to go now, you can visit her next time" my chauffer said to me as he hand me the bouquet of tulips in my hands and nodded to the elder man in front of me.

And when I was to enter my car someone stopped me by holding my shoulder, I look back and saw two beautiful woman, the first one was a tall woman with pink long hair somehow she is familiar… I just cant remember where I saw her but I know that she is a model just by basing on her looks and beside her is the crazy girl that hugged the little lamb tightly earlier.

"is there a problem mademoiselles?" I gave the two my signature smile that made any woman swoon but for some reasons they aren't affected.

"I now remember you! You are the notorious play boy ren Jinguji! I wont let you have my cousin!" the crazy girl pointed me as if I was a murderer or something. Wait did I heard it right? The little lamb Haruka and this crazy girl are cousins? No way!

"calm down… oh did you forgot about me Ren? I'm Ringo the androgynous model that you worked at a photoshoot last year at Paris! By the way Haruka and tomochika are cousins so she's a bit over protective to her…" the woman… oh wait the guy said to me… oh I now remember him… but why is he cross dressing and wearing a wig?

"is that so? Very well it's nice to meet you guys but I'm sorry but I need to go now." I said to them and close the door.

End of flash back

After Ren Jinguji met Haruka and Ranmaru at the park, he immediately went to the theater where Camus is practicing for his upcoming concert with his orchestra.

Luckily they were on a break that time when the notorious play boy arrived but before he could greet Camus he was immediately surrounded by some of his fans.

"oh my gosh it's Ren!" yelled by one of the violinist

"ah…. He's so hot~" said by the flutist

"thank you ladies but I need to greet an old friend of mine." He said to them with a smile

.

.

.

"what are you doing here? And since when did we become friends?" Camus sarcastically said to the playboy in front of him.

"hmmm~ just checking if you are aware that your cousin is hanging out with your precious pianist… but it looks like you didn't know, huh?"

"ranmaru and Haruka? Whatever they want to do has nothing to do with me"

"oh… so cold, I just thought that you like the little lamb because you protected her from me whenever I go and greet her at the stage and when ranmaru isn't there… maybe I'm just over thinking.. hmm so you wouldn't mind if I pursue her?"

" how boastful… what do want from her? you already got a mob of rabid fangirls and gorgeous women chasing after you, so why Haruka?"

"I like her, she's different from those women I slept with and who are chasing me."

"get away from her and don't you even dare to lay your dirty hands on Haruka."

"eh~ aren't we just the same cold- bastard Camus? I'm still amaze how can you still restrain you self, she's just on your grasp but I just wonder why you cant step forward and acquire her? are you afraid that ranmaru might hate you if the little lamb chose you instead of him?"

"how dare you think of Haruka like that as if she's some kind of trophy, and stop talking ill to my cousin. Ren I want you to get the hell out of here before I drag you outside… we are going to start our practice."

"hmmm sure, but I didn't said that Haruka is some kind of a trophy wife… I just thought that she's an interesting one, she's different from the others and you know it, she's like a little lamb in the middle of wolves like us. Yes, us… you, ranmaru, and me are the wolves camus… you just don't want to admit it yourself. Hmmm I need to go now. Good luck for your concert!"

As soon as Ren leaved the theater he didn't noticed that he already snapped his baton making the members who saw their conversation flinched in fear, they never saw Camus to be that angry when a famous person like ren provoked an ice prince like him.

Now they are just wondering on who is Haruka… because it looks like that girl is really important to their scary and strict conductor…

"the break is over, let's practice." Camus told to his members with a deadly cold tone

"h-hai!" they all ran towards their seats and hoping that they wont make a mistake or else they will face the wrath of the ice prince in front of them.

….

To be continued

**Chapter 4 - Coreopsis Arkansa (Love at first sight*)**


	4. Coreopsis Arkansa (Love at first sight)

u.m.

pumpkin-san: I would like to thank you guys all of my stories here at fan fiction are un beta-ed… so sorry for wrong grammars coz English is just my second language… being bi-lingual and knowing 4 more minor languages is a pain in the ass.

…**.**

**Chapter 4 - Coreopsis Arkansa (Love at first sight*)**

…**..**

"_**What should I do about the wild and the tame? The wild heart that wants to be free, and the tame heart that wants to come home. I want to be held. I don't want you to come too close. I want you to scoop me up and bring me home at nights. I don't want to tell you where I am. I want to keep a place among the rocks where no one can find me. I want to be with you."**_

― _**Jeanette Winterson**_

…

I never thought to myself that I could fell in love with a girl in such a young age, it was illogical, I just knew to myself that I like her. I was 8 and she was just 5, I immediately notice her because of her reddish gold hair, it was so vibrant, so vivid and it was prettily contrasting on her fair skin, I was playing piano at that time when I saw her stumble and from that moment I immediately ran towards her and help her…and introduce myself…

"by the way my name is Masato Hijirikawa eight years old… and uhmmm what's your name?"

"my name is Haruka Nanami five years old… can I call you Masa-kun?"

She called me masa-kun and from that day I never expected that I slowly fell in love for her.

There was a time when I invited her to my rest house and grandfather played waltz he asked Haruka a favor that if she can be my dance partner since I'm an awful dancer.

She accepted it with a smile… we were both young at that time yet I was so nervous when I put my hand on her waist and the other on her soft hands that seemed to fit together perfectly.

Then my grandfather played waltz from one of his records…

Both of us are staring at each other's eyes and I cant help but to blush when she smiled at me, those eyes are as if it's looking throughout my whole being and soul…

We swayed and dance through the music and before I knew it I danced without stepping on her foot, she was happy about it that she hugged me tightly and I blushed at the affectionate gesture, especially when I notice that my grandfather is laughing at how red is my face.

Time passed by Haruka and I are occasionally spending our time at the beach, yes just only the two of us. Her two close cousins (tomochika and otoya*) always insisted that we should just bond alone for some reason I felt that they read my true intentions and they always teased me that they should be the best man and maid of honor on our wedding.

Our time at the beach was one of the most unforgettable memories I spend with her, it was fun and whenever I went back to Tokyo to study, some of my 'certain' classmates/school mates wonder why a stoic guy like me looks so happy whenever I called her. we also occasionally practice our piano pieces and we got ourselves a friendly competition whenever I visited her and I have to admit she's a better pianist than me…

We are rivals yet so close to each other that we don't know if we could call ourselves as best friends at that time… we just like spending time with each other and we don't know why we felt so happy whenever we see each other or hear each other's voices over the phone.

Then one day I received a call from my grandfather that Haruka got herself into an accident, I was so shock and scared for the first time in my life… I don't want to lose someone special in my life, after I receive the news I immediately went back and rush towards the hospital, I talked to the doctor and told me that there is a possibility that she cant see anymore or more like got an amnesia..

My breathe hitched and my throat felt constricted, I didn't noticed that I was already crying… I don't want Haruka to forget about me, I would be definitely devastated when that happens…. Our memories together will just vanish; I don't want Haruka to forget about me, she's the only person who made me happy and the responsibility of me becoming an heir was too tough for just a kid like me…

I think of the possibilities if she got blind… yes she will not forget about me but she will be the one who will suffer and I also don't want it to happen, I was so confused and depressed but at least she's still alive. I watched over her and saw the small stitches on her face and the bruises on her body,. Her two close cousins blamed themselves at the accident.

When she woke up we found out that she got blind and she cried so much that it hurts me a lot to see her like that, she should just got an amnesia at least she wouldn't suffer like this, I don't want to see her cry… just then my body just move on it's own and I hug her and repeatedly whispered on her ear that _'everything will be alright and I'll be always there for you.'_ She hugged me back and slowly her sobs died down and she gave me a sad smile.

Since that day I occasionally visited her and bought her a phone so that if she just pushed that button she can immediately dial my number. We always talked over the phone whenever I got a free time and when she cant sleep I sing her a lullaby over the phone and sometimes she let her grandma or cousins to took a video of her while playing the piano and send it to me.. it was fun and we grew more closer, her two cousins even told me that I should marry her since we are like practically acted like husband and wife…

then I noticed that it was such an odd thing but my family is oddly quiet about my somehow close relationship with Haruka and her clan, shouldn't they supposed to object about it but no it was like they just let me do anything as long as my grades and performances are excellent, it was weird but I'm happy about it.

They didn't opposed a thing about Haruka and I felt that my family is hiding something from me… then slowly I noticed something our rest house is just close by to their clan's humongous owned land, I also remember that I saw a picture of my parents and haruka's parents together at their living room the three of them look so young and my father is smiling… I never saw my father smile… then one thing hit me when I accidentally passed by to my father's office and heard him laugh and talking it's been awhile/long time no talk/ and others… but I never saw my dad this happy then I heard my dad ended the phone call and immediately called my mom. One thing is for sure and it's that my parents and haruka's parents are closer than I thought it would be… yet still there is still something wrong in the picture.

It was now Friday lunch break and tomorrow I cant wait to have a surprise visit, I knew Haruka will be happy about it for she knew that I would be just visiting her next month, I cant wait to see her.… I called her just then I heard yelling at the back ground, it scared me a lot, I want to know what is happening…

"Haruka what is happening there? Why do I keep hearing you need to evacuate? Tsunami? please say to me what is happening Haruka!" I panicked over the phone

"I don't know?! I'm at my room Masa-… hello?! Masato I can't hear you!" she said in panic

"haru-" I said just then our phone call ended then I felt a faint tremor and the school told us that we should go home and the class was suspended because of the earth quake.

My chauffer took me home immediately and when I got home I saw my parents at the living room, my mom was crying and my father looks so stoic as ever but I saw his fist tightened, my grandfather walk towards me and he gave me a hug. I was confused and I don't know why I am scared for some reason. my father saw me and I notice how his jaw tightened and he immediately went out of the living room and my mom took out a remote control and turned on the television.

I was beyond shock when I saw and heard about the news, the tsunami wiped out the whole area and the land that owned by the whole Nanami clan was completely wiped out. Haruka… no way… she couldn't have died… the last thing I knew is that I fainted from shock. When I woke up the first thing that came through my mind was the tsunami that hit the whole area and the possibility of Haruka being alive is just 0.1%, it was pathetic but I cant help but to cry then I refused to eat. I was so depressed and this anxiety runs throughout my veins.

My mom insisted that I should eat so I ate but I cant even enjoy it, I cant even taste it for some reason, even drinking water felt so wrong to drink it… I was so restless. then my mother finally spoke up when I ask her why she didn't opposed Haruka to be my friend.

"mother I want to know please tell me the truth… why did father and you didn't opposed about my friendship with Haruka Nanami?" I asked her and I noticed her eyes widen and then she cried… I don't want to see my mom cry but I want to know the truth..

"haruka-chan… s-she's your fiancée" she said in between her sobs while I was just speechless… fiancée?

"how? When? Please tell me!"

"ok… me and haruka-chan's mother, her name was Catherine rose she was a pretty blonde and we accidentally met one night, I was pregnant at that time and then she save me from a thief that almost killed me… she earned a few bruises, she was a really tough girl I offered her some help but she insisted that she just like helping people and at that time, as if it was on cue your father and Haruka-chan's father arrived at the scene, it was funny because the two of them fell in love at first sight and your father and I help them to be together, when I gave birth to you I asked her to name the child since she save me and I owe your life to her. a few years later she gave birth to Haruka which she insisted that I should name her child since she named you Masato.

Haruka-chan's father also helped us a lot when our company got bankrupt and it was like Haruka-chan's father bought the whole company so it would be save… you know what I meant right? But haruka-chan's family is so kind that they decided that they didn't want to change the name of the company and then we noticed on how close you two are so your father called Haruka-chan's father for an arrangement and both of them are bestfriends for so many years that they are so happy when they found out how close you and Haruka-chan are…" she said to me.

the information just leave me speechless and overwhelmed… yes I'm happy about it but what's the use of it if Haruka is dead…

Days passed by and I heard that there are a few survivors, I felt some relieve and hope, I wished she's alive please dear god.

A few days passed by again, just then my father's butler knocked on my door.

"young master your father wanted to give this to you" he said as he gave me an envelop

"you may go now." I told him

As I opened it I was so happy to see them alive. Ever since that day we help the four of them to have a good life tomochika, otoya, and her grandma knew about it except Haruka.

I decided to study abroad so I can focused on my studies because I knew that my parents will help them , and I want to be somehow perfect to be with her.

I only manage the whole company since my father retired , I wasn't the actual heir of the company it was Haruka and it was a secret that my parent, her grandma and two cousins knew, coz we all knew that Haruka just wanted a simple life.

…

Days passed by and Masato felt a little depressed because ever since Haruka worked at camus's restaurant some certain wolves are eyeing at her fiancée and he didn't like it. he took out some certain reports by otoya, tomochika and some of his sources (his private investigator Ai who works as a waiter at camus*/ and will be appearing in the next few chapters) of these wolves

These certain wolves are none other than:

Ren Jinguji an heir and a notorious playboy, all in all he was a bastard who likes to play around and does not take life seriously, for him everything is just a game since he grew up as a spoiled brat. A persistent one but ever since he met Haruka his flirting was reduced, and he even told on one interview that a little lamb caught her heart. Damn it.

Next was:

Natsuki shinomiya a very talented and smart man… oh god this is the only guy that he hate the most since that he never won on competitions because of him and ever since him and masato knew each other they had some sort of rivalry. Natsuki also told in an interview that all of his recent creation and works are all because of his 'muse'.

Next is :

ranmaru kurosaki honestly masato don't know that much of this guy but all he knew is he is a vocalist of a rock band and as Tomochika reported to him, Haruka and ranmaru are friends. Though masato knew this guy has feelings for her, and sadly it was one-sided though the guy was as persistent as Ren.

and lastly

camus – ranmaru's cousin and severely mysterious though he didn't like what he did to Haruka and carried her (bridal style*) one night when ren was about to greet her on the stage.. note this guy is as dangerous as ren…

Masato hated this feeling of jealousy, his fiancée is now in the middle of some certain wolves, he wonders if he could just show himself out and told everyone that his fiancée is Haruka, but no… it was still dangerous and it wasn't the time yet, if he did that Haruka's peaceful and simple life that she dreamt of will just suddenly vanish.

Since that their economy is still unstable plus if he announced it to everyone they will know that Haruka is the rightful heiress and probably will just use her because of money. Masato didn't like it but he needs to protect Haruka in the shadows though he knew that haruka is a tough girl, much to his dismay but at least he got the support of haruka's cousin on protecting her from this certain wolves… he just only wished that Haruka wouldn't crossed her path again with natsuki or ren.

"oh god, Haruka please stay strong" he mumbled as he was about to enter the meeting hall to meet some certain powerful families that he knew who will do anything to take over the Hijirikawa empire and his weakness.

….

To be continued

**Chapter 5 – Belvedere** (**I declare war against you*) **

**Chapter 6- Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*) **

The rivalry and conflict will start now.

Thank you for reading…


	5. BELVEDERE (I DECLARE WAR AGAINST YOU)

**U. M.**

**Pumpkin-san: **_This will be a long one due to I already finish uploading the introduction (ch. 1-4*) there will be a lot of flash backs so all of you wouldn't be confused (this is chapter 2 on the original *). This is still unbeta and I don't know when will I write and upload the next chapter._

_Conflicts and rivalry will start now… also be ready for some sexy scenes at the next few chapters and I already toned everything down from obsession, lust, and violence due to I felt my readers are below 18 yrs old… _

_English is just my second language*_

…**.**

**CHAPTER 5 – BELVEDERE** (**I DECLARE WAR AGAINST YOU*) **

…**.**

"**That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is. Most people love you for who you pretend to be. To keep their love, you keep pretending - performing. You get to love your pretence. It's true, we're locked in an image, an act - and the sad thing is, people get so used to their image, they grow attached to their masks. They love their chains. They forget all about who they really are. And if you try to remind them, they hate you for it, they feel like you're trying to steal their most precious possession."**

― **Jim Morrison**

…**.**

Scene 1*

Haruka was nervous after all tonight is the night that Camus and her made an agreement… she felt bad that she must not say this to ranmaru but this is a surprise…. And tonight was Camus's Concert (the building was like Sydney opera house*)

Her cousin tomo dress her up and Ringo (tomo's boyfriend for 3 years*) did the make-up. (otoya ittoki caught a flu and their grandma is currently taking care of him*)

"wow she look gorgeous right tomo~" ringo squealed in delight while hugging his girlfriend who is also squealing and hugging him back.

"yup~ we bought did great but I guess our clans genes just make us such outstanding beauties, hohoho~"

"oh~ I cant wait to see the face of ran-chan~ I really want to accompany her but I'm not into classical music~"

"me either I'm really worried but at least her best friend will protect her and damn ringo~ how about we just do our date at home?"

"yes I also wanted to say that to you.. Your cousin got flu and I don't want your grandma catch it too."

"anyway ranmaru will be there."

"natsuki will be there too~ oh I bet camus will be awesome tonight "

"oh him… jeez I don't like him for my beloved cousin."

"protective cousin aren't you? Uhmmm Nanami-chan why are you blushing? Wait don't tell me you have a crush on -"

"n-nothing! It's nothing!" Haruka said with a very flustered face

Just then the doorbell rang

"ranmaru oh wow you look good."

"oi take care of my beloved cousin or I'll skin you alive."

"good evening Ranmaru… let's go now… uhmmm so we can visit Camus-san at the backstage plus we need to talk."

"camus? Ok… uhmm Haruka I have been wondering where are you going these past few days? I mean you haven't attending the restaurant and I mean the restaurant felt empty without you and camus there…"

"uhmm sorry about that… the reason about it uhmmm you will know it later."

"Ok…"

Scene 2*

A tall gorgeous man with heterochromatic eyes arrived at the venue, camera's flash everywhere, the lounge area was filled with rich and famous people from different industries, they wore such elegant dresses and suits as they walked to the red carpet, his cousin told him that half of the earnings for this concert will be given to charity, so he cant refuse the invitation at all… Ranmaru hated this occasions (he wore a navy blue military like coat, carmine v-neck shirt, black jeans and some chains dangled on the side, and leather boots *) that he must mingle with such fake people but all he cares right now is his dear Haruka is beside her looking as charming as ever in an elegant conservative red dress making it flaunt her hour glass figure, her short vibrant reddish gold hair was a bit wavy, smoky eye makeup making her unique eye colour more captivating, clear lip gloss smeared on her plump pink lips, and a pair of red flat doll shoes he smirk at the thought what will happen if he congratulated haruka's crazy cousin and her flamboyant boyfriend for doing a great job he can't help but to imagine how they look so dumbfounded if he did it.

"Haruka don't let go of me or you'll get lost ok." He whispered on her ear as he noticed young men glimpsing at them, he took Haruka's hand and pulled her closer to him, camera's flash at them making them look like a couple.

"ok." Haruka said and nodded timidly as she held Ranmaru's hand tighter and their finger's intertwined which made ranmaru smiled. This earned gasp and whisper coz they never saw the rock star look so happy and smile genuinely in public.

Unknown to the two who were oblivious to their surrounding there were gasp from some of his fans, glares of envy due to jealousy from women that like the rock star, paparazzi's kept flashing their cameras wondering who is the beautiful girl who made ice prince smiled warmly to her, and curious young men looking with interest at Haruka because this is the first time Ranmaru the ice prince brought a girl in an occasion yet no one noticed that she's blind.

Ren jinguji (you guys know how sexy ren dress himself right?*) saw this he was furious and jealous, he didn't expect that ranmaru could have the guts to bring his little lamb in such events like this. he ignored the women around him trying to catch his attention, all he was now thinking is are they dating? What's so good about him? Why is she is with him? She's so sexy and beautiful… why are they holding hands? He hated what he is seeing and he knew to himself that he is so jealous that he wanted to punch Ranmaru to death and claimed to everyone that the little lamb is only his and his only. But before he made a step he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"oh no matter what how I look at this scene in front of me they look like a couple, right? Such a publicity he is trying to show to the press and to everyone~ I don't know if he is an idiot or what but gaining such a spectacle scene like this will be definitely all over the news tomorrow maybe you should step up your Ren…. But before that isn't haru-chan really gorgeous tonight?" a voice suddenly spoke behind him and when he look behind he saw and it was none other than Natsuki Shinomiya a school mate from High school smiling at him and he was piss off by it… just then he realize something how did he knew the little lamb when he just only saw him watching her once a month and never greeted her at the restaurant?

"oh, long time no see? Wait a minute did you just call my little lamb Haru-chan?" he curiously asked

"yup we are closer than you think we are, ren…" Natsuki walked towards Ren and chirpily replied which made Ren scowled

"huh what do you mean by it?" he growled under his breath as he said it to the blonde megane

"oh… I knew that haru-chan and ranmaru are just best friends, are jealous about them ren?" Natsuki sarcastically said to him and the fake smile still not leaving his face which made the notorious playboy irritated

"the hell is that and why are you here?" he said menacingly as he grabbed the front shirt of Natsuki who is still playing innocent

"oh Haru-chan told me the last time I visited her that she want me to attend Camus kurosaki's concert. We are at her room that time plus we made a duet~" he bluntly said to the playboy and gently pushed him away, Natsuki didn't want to cause a scene plus if he did that Ranmaru will notice it and he will definitely too his Haru-chan away.

"you and little lamb?!" the playboy said dumbfounded at the new information he heard

"oh I need to greet her now, ciao~" Natsuki grinned at him as he slowly walk away

"hey shinomiya what's your relationship with her?" he said to the blonde megane

"who knows~" natsuki said as he waved his hand and walk towards where ranmaru and Haruka.

Scene 3

Natsuki shinomiya was so happy when visited Haruka last time _(flash backs will be on next chapter… (= w =)* Chapter 6- Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*)_ and yeah there were kissing scenes and uh stuffs here). The blonde megane cant help but to reminisce at that day and he never ever thought that he could make Haruka Nanami that flustered that day… he could have a chance to his one-sided affection to his haru-chan.

Tonight will be definitely eventful he already got his hypothesis on what will happen at this concert the notorious playboy will be definitely attending it after all he never miss a single party or concert, next was camus's impeccable plan… Haruka told him about this and he was shock at first but he couldn't deny that that was a really sly move towards the ever so oblivious Haruka, next was the short tempered rock star yet has a cold prince like attitude will be also attending for his cousin's concert… he wondered how he will react if his cousin exhibit his plans towards to everyone. He cant help but to wonder if Haruka is the reincarnation of Helen of Troy, he mused at the effect that might occur tonight…

Tonight's concert will definitely be the stage of a whirlwind of mixed and bizarre emotions, gossips and declarations.

tonight he will reveal his mysterious muse to the world that the press has been wondering who she is, because Natsuki admit to himself that ever since he met Haruka he was creating such wonderful music and inspiring artworks and photographs… it was like he finally found the missing piece to himself, the blonde megane decided to step up or he will lose the game due to there are certain alpha's who will absolutely wouldn't back down.

The blonde megane decided to wear a graphic off-white v-neck shirt, a black coat with red edges, black jeans, grayish leopard like patterned leather shoes (the style was very Satsuki like*) . He wanted to look cool when everyone saw him with Haruka, and he wished that Haruka could see him.

As he entered the venue of the concert he was immediately greeted by the pressed, he smiled at them as cameras flash on his direction… he mentally sighed when he noticed Haruka hasn't arrived yet but just then he saw his two former classmates Ren jinguji looking as seductive as always his dress shirt's first two buttons were open revealing his collar bones, his hands were both tucked inside his pants pockets and almost every second he is looking either at the classic looking clock on the wall or at the entrance, and his back were leaning against the marble pillar… as always he was surrounded by women trying to capture his attention but the notorious playboy ignored them and looking unusually impatient tonight… maybe he is waiting for Haruka to arrive? Yeah that is the only reason, he never envied the man and he found himself very lucky coz there were no annoying women clinging on him. on the corner as if he was hiding in the shadows was Masato Hijirikawa Leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he was waiting patiently to a certain someone.

He decide to talk to his so called rival and acquaintance at school…

"good evening Masato-kun~ it's been a while isn't it? you still look as serious as always, try to relax~"

"oh Natsuki shinomiya you haven't change at all, you are still as childish as always yet behind that demeanor of yours, we now that you are as cunning as a fox."

"eh~? I don't know what you are saying masato-kun~… hmmm it looks like we are waiting for the same person aren't we?"

"…"

"oh I don't know if my theory is right, but I have to tell you masato-kun, I will make Haru-chan fall in love with me… you might think I'm crazy but I love her."

"…"

"oh don't glare, I need to go now~ coz I am seeing Haru-chan at the entrance…

After he converse with both Masato and Ren he walk towards Ranmaru and Haruka, cameras flash towards them and eyes where all focused at the three.

"Haru-chan good evening~" he greeted cheerfully while he took a hand and kissed it, just by that gesture Haruka blushed when she remembered some certain moment that happened in between her and Natsuki.

Ranmaru glared at the blonde megane not liking on why the hell Haruka is blushing, he pushed the blonde to break them apart. Did something happen that he didn't know between this two? And damn they are now causing an epic scene and this will be absolutely on the internet right now.

"good evening too Natsuki" she said with a small smile and bow, Natsuki smiled genuinely he walked towards Haruka again and ruffled her hair affectionately which made Haruka stuttered with her words. Ranmaru on the other hand was why is Haruka speaking so casually to Natsuki shinomiya and damn they are on first name basis and he didn't like it at all.

"Haruka let's go now…" he demandingly said to Haruka as he pulled her by her waist possessively.

"eh?"

"we are going to meet my cousin remember?" he bluntly said to her while he let go of her waist and both of his hands are now tucked on his pants. He didn't like to cause a scene so he let go of Haruka for a moment so she can say goodbye to this guy…

"oh… uhmmm ano….. Natsuki we need to go now." She said as she bowed at natsuki. the blonde just smiled and wave his hand in the air.

"ok~ see you later Haru-chan~" he said childishly and unexpected to Haruka, the so called audience that are looking at them, and to the three men… the blonde megane pulled Haruka in an embrace and kissed her cheek, cameras flashed towards them again and gossips, gasps lingered at the lounge area he immediately pulled away and waved his hand again.

Haruka was so used to it but after what happened on their last meeting Haruka cant help but to blush furiously.

Meanwhile the other three was stunned by it. ren was shocked and just a few moments he might cause a scene due to he could have murdered the blonde megane on the spot. Masato on the other hand was speechless his eyes widen at the scene, Since when his hidden fiancée became so close to Natsuki?

Lastly was Ranmaru, he was beyond furious that he immediately pulled Haruka possessive manner and walked away from the scene.

…

Camus was beyond ecstatic due to the tickets were all sold out, he was sure that tonight's concert will make a scene to the press…

'I will introduce her to everyone, her talents, her beauty and her charisma will be seen by everyone tonight.' He thought to himself as he dressed at his dressing room.

Just them someone knock on his dressing room, he hoped it wasn't his manager and as soon as he opened the door his eyes widen when he saw Haruka behind her was his cousin raising an eyebrow to him.

"konbanwa camus-san…" Haruka's sweet voice said to him

"good evening too Haruka." Camus said with a genuine smile, ranmaru flinched when he saw his cousin's expression towards Haruka…

"so Haruka are you ready for later?" he asked as his eyes softened while looking at haruka

"yes I'm ready for later, camus-san… also good luck for your performance." She enthusiastically replied which made Camus's smile widen a bit. Ranmaru on the other hand felt uneasy as if he was disturbing some private conversation in between the two.

"oi camus what are you talking about?" Ranmaru interrupted them and Camus gaze shifted towards him

"Haruka will also be performing tonight." Camus bluntly said to his cousin and again the conductor shifted his gaze towards the adorable blind pianist

"huh?! what are you saying Haruka will perform?! Do you know what will happen if you did that!" Ranmaru argued more after all he was pissed off, how can his cousin hide such a thing from him.

"yes now I'll just text you Ranmaru and bring Haruka at back stage later." Camus casually said to him while not removing his gaze towards Haruka and ignoring his protest.

…

As Ranmaru and Haruka walk to the hallway their hands were intertwined, he was still confuse on what the hell is going on. He wanted to ask Haruka on why Shinomiya Natsuki and her acted so close ad since when? He also wanted to ask, what her relationship with his cousin is but he was afraid to hear either of it.

ranmaru halted and he gave a gentle hand squeeze to Haruka who look so confuse on why Ranmaru is acting so weird but before she could ask her best friend, Ranmaru removed his hand on Haruka which made the girl's eyes widen.

"R-ranmaru?" she stuttered and fear creep through her body, she was afraid… maybe hiding secrets from her best friend is wrong, maybe Ranmaru hated her now. The rock star noticed it and he felt immediately bad at what he did.

"Ran-" she said but before she could finish what she had said a warm embrace engulf her whole body.

"Haruka" Ranmaru leaned down as he whispered the name of the girl he secretly love on her right ear. He wanted to confess but he knew that this isn't the right time yet. He was jealous that Shinomiya and his cousin got closer to haruka than he thought.

"ranmaru I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I have been practicing with Camus-san. He told me that it should be a surprise and I must not tell you about it…" she guiltily said to him, ranmaru gritted his teeth and totally annoyed at his cousin's antics, how dare he?!

Ranmaru held Haruka tighter and his head nuzzled on her slender neck, calming himself by haruka's scent and He felt Haruka's hand is caressing his messy locks.

"it's ok, it isn't your fault Haruka, don't worry I'm not mad at you, I'm just so worried but form now on please tell me your secrets, your feelings, all of it." he whispered and their was a hint of possessiveness and despair on his voice.

"why?"

"because you are precious to me, like what you said days ago at the park to Ren… you said that I am precious to you, right or did I just misheard it…"

"yes you are precious to me, you are my precious friend and I'll do anything to protect you too…. Ranmaru you are valuable to me and I'm sorry that I made you felt alone this past few days…"

"it's ok… I'm just so worried" he said with a smile as he pulled away, Ranmaru put his arm around haruka's shoulder and told her that it is the more convenient way so she couldn't get lost or trip on the ground.

The two went to the seats as soon as the theater is opened, a few minutes later the show started and everyone is in awe at the performance and no one could deny that Camus is a very talented conductor as he made his orchestra played such vivid sounds.

Scene 4

Before the final performance Camus face the audience with a knowing smirk and a glint in his eyes as he saw his so called rivals on Haruka (natsuki, ren, and masato*), he wouldn't back out now especially when he saw what happened to Haruka earlier.

The audience was quite confuse why the staffs brought a white grand piano in the middle of the stage, camus took a glance towards the notorious playboy Ren who looks confused and a bit wary when he noticed his little lamb is gone on her own sit with Ranmaru, Ren Glared at camus who just smirked back.

On the other hand Natsuki smiled at the conductor for he already knew what Camus is about to do, Natsuki looked at Masato who was confused on what's happening like ren he narrowed his sight and focused at the surprising expressing that Masato made… 'scared?' Natsuki thought to himself, why?

"Ladies and gentlemen before we execute our final performance tonight I would like to introduce to all of you an outstanding performer from my restaurant, Haruka Nanami." He said as he walks towards the curtain and took out a fair lady wearing a beautiful tailored elegant knee length red dress and red doll shoes.

Caught up in a moment Haruka was nervous as Camus guided her towards the piano… "good evening everyone uhmm I'm Haruka Nanami and Camus told me that I should perform tonight, uhmmm I will be singing mirage –Loveholic, for some reason I really like that song and I would like to dedicate this song for this boy that I met when I was young, but ever since an incident happened I lost contact to him, I really missed him and I felt that he is running away from me and it hurts so much to feel this anxiety building up on me, I'm a really selfish person but I really want to see him again, I want to held his hands again, I want to hear his voice again, I don't know if he is in a relationship or what… I don't know if he is here right now or not but all I want is I hope this song can reach Masa-kun somehow." She said bluntly to everyone, the men (natsuki, ren, Ranmaru, and Camus*) was shocked by Haruka's words and a little revelation about her past, haruka's words just made them motivated on capturing her heart… on the other hand Masato felt really guilty maybe hiding from her was a bad idea after all he didn't knew that this will affect Haruka a lot.

Then she started playing the piano, lingering melancholic tunes surrounded all of them and all the hush whispered died and the whole theater was silent while listening to her, the spotlight was focused on her making her look so ethereal. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and sang with all her hearts content.

"_**tell the secrets within your dreams**_

_**all the sadness's run across**_

_**and your hurt figure about to**_

_**ask for forgiveness and my greeting**_

everyone inside the theater felt shiver down their spine at the enticing voice singing such a melancholic song, everyone felt the emotion of every words she said.

Camus on the other hand positioned himself to conduct his orchestra to accompany Haruka, he held his baton to the violin section and gesture to play softly and gestured at the other string section (and the timpanist / percussion section*) to be ready at his signal.

_**like eyes shut tight in fatigue**_

_**no, i don't want anymore**_

_**the sick promise**_

_**smeared with the smell of blood**_

_**I never knew...  
**_

Haruka paused for a second and slowly opened her eyes, took a deep breath again and calm herself from all of her emotions lingering on her heart. She pressed each keys again and sang as the rest of the string section of the orchestra accompany her without overpowering her voice or her piano, the timpani and cymbals gave a soft beat as Camus instructed with the score sheet that he gave to the whole orchestra and he elegantly waved his baton.

_**the irreparable dream**_

_**the wishes for memories**_

_**and the pain of a broken heart just gone numb**_

_**my burned up soul just cooled down like a pile of ash**_

_**the tears filled up with wounds**_

Every tempo of the percussions is getting a bit powerful as Haruka's dominant voice resonate the whole theater. The flutist and the other wind instrument section was just listening and waiting for their part to be conducted. They cant help but to be in awe at the pianist… 'she's really talented/ such a beauty/ no wonder Ren and Camus-san fell for her/ and etc.' is all the orchestra member's thought to themselves as they took a glance at Haruka while Camus is conducting them.

_**[2x]  
So tell me.. tell me.. the reason why..  
How can you do this to me..  
You break my heart..  
And you make me cry..  
**_

haruka's voice was haunting in a good way as she raised her sweet voice enticingly without trying. Ren was in awe as he watch his little lamb sang, he cant help but to feel a little pity on her for he really felt that Haruka meant every word she sang, he felt that Haruka longed for that man. This made ren intrigue on who is that guy and he cant wait to use his power and connections of being the Heir of the Jinguji empire to track that guy and his past with Haruka. Yes he envy on who is that guy that Haruka that longed for.

"I'll make you forget that guy and he'll pay for it" he mumbled to himself as he continued to watch his little lamb perform._****_

_**the final moonlight without expression**_

_**vanished without a trace in mushy excuses**_

_**the warmth of holding you in my arms**_

_**you'll never know...  
**_

Natsuki was in deep thought as he connects everything; he got a hint that somehow Masato and Haruka knew each other after all he knew Masato since Middle school and he was curious on whenever he is calling someone on the phone the stoic bluenette let out a rare smile… ' could it be… that my theory is right?' the blonde thought to himself.

his Muse is singing such an emotional song and he cant help but to be mesmerized by her. however why would she chose such a song like that? Could it be that she wanted to let go of her lingering feelings to that guy? Or she was still hoping that guy will appear again? Natsuki was such in deep thought as he stared at pianist and if his hunch is right, that Masato is that guy that she's been talking about whenever he visit her, if so then he would step up to claim her, after all he didn't want to see Haruka to be this depressed.

'No… oh God this is dangerous I'm really falling for her, I must not… damn this affection will surely turn into obsession… but I cant turn back now.' The blonde thought to himself._**  
**_

_**and the late regret left over**_

_**within the pain without end**_

_**a flower of love**_

_**that will disappear without purpose  
**_

Ranmaru hated this feelings, he never thought Camus would plan such a devious thing behind his back, how could he? How dare he?!

Ever since he was young he trusted his cousin with his life yet now he doesn't know anymore. Could it be Camus is in love with Haruka? Yes they indeed look good together plus both of them likes classical music and they have a few things in common. Ranmaru clenched his fist and hated the feeling of Envy and Jealousy building up in his chest, he saw Haruka first and he was the first one introduced her to him, actually he was kind of afraid when he saw how cold he treated Haruka on her first day but as time passed by he knew something is changing could it be that his cousin is just pretending that he didn't like Haruka? Such a liar, how deceitful… Camus you liar…

Ranmaru knew how much Haruka adore him as a _precious friend_ yes he love it so much yet hated it at the same time. He was precious for Haruka and he do anything so he can change their friendship into a more serious one, just a few more steps and he knew that he can replace on whoever that fucking guy made his Haruka depressed like this. But Ranmaru also knew that just one wrong step everything will be ruined and even their friendship will be never be the same if it did happen.

One wrong step and everything will crumble down.

_**[4x]  
So tell me.. tell me.. the reason why..  
How can you do this to me..  
You break my heart..  
And you make me cry.. **_

As the song ended and the orchestra's music fade until the only they could hear is a few notes and keys pressed slowly, then Haruka pressed the last key, she breathe out and slowly stood up, there was a moment of silence until she got a standing ovation she wished she could see them but just hearing the audience cheer and clap for her performance made her feel overwhelmed.

Camus went towards her and felt camus large hand on her waist and it earned gasp from everyone, just then she felt the conductor's warm breathe on her ear as he whispered that she have to play two piano piece for him before his orchestra performed their last piece for the night. . she sat down on the chair again and skimmed her fingers at the smooth keys of the grand piano, she heard murmurs from the audience again some were excited and some were curious. She felt eyes were focused on her even the eyes coming from the members of the orchestra and silence lingered again around the theater waiting for her to perform.

she breathe out and close her eyes and played Chopin's etude no.4 in C# minor. After she performed it she played Franz Liszt's etudes D'esecution transcendente no.5…

she definitely needed to thank Camus for this opportunity that was given to her.

'thank you Camus for the opportunity… I guess I'll accept his proposal after all' she thought and smiled

….

_**Song: loveholic –mirage (black blood brothers OST*) English translation**_

To be continued

**Chapter 6- Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*)**

**Chapter 7- Rose, Maiden Blush (If you love me, you will find it out*)**

**Chapter 8- Love Lies Bleeding/ Amaranthus (Hopeless, not heartless*)**

**(-' w '-) thank you again**


	6. Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures)

**unchained melody**

Long time no see

Note: the lyrics was made by me... I used to and still writing songs and lyrics even i can't read musical notes so yeah hope you like the songs and the next chapters coz I'll put my original composition in this fic. Starting now.

The title of the lyrics is: 'liquor &amp; visage'. 'Stand up!' And 'despair in the fire'...Weird? I know, anyway hope you like it.

**Chapter 6- Tuberose (Dangerous pleasures*)**

**...**

**Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.**

**Bernard M. Baruch**

**...**

3 days* Before the concert **

Ranmaru's pov

Ranmaru felt something will come up soon and he will definitely not like it at all. Anyway he is inside the recording studio with his band members ichinose, Reiji, Cecil and Syo. For today they are recording their new song: liquor &amp; visages... the musical arrangement, who will sing their stanzas, the duet, solo and etc was all set... And all they need is to record it.

"Ranmaru you look...uh, worried?"

"Ran-chan don't tell me it's about the girl you like? Don't tell me... Holy sh-... Damn... she dump you!"

"NO! Haruka didn't dump me! I didn't confess in the first place!"

"Calm down. Anyway when will we meet this girl?"

"Tsk... Women are trouble"

"You just haven't met your soul mate tokiya, that's why you are always grumpy."

"I want to meet her! I bet she's cute, sweet, angelic, ouch! Why did you punch me!"

"Shut up cecil!"

"Ranmaru it looks like you fell HARD to this girl, what is she like?"

"Pipsqueak is right, i'm curious."

"You will know if you idiots will attend my cousin's concert."

"I got a tapping for a drama."

"I got a date with a model again, i don't want to be rude, you know i am a gentleman ~"

"You mean womanizer anyway can't attend either i need to do some errand."

"Hey it's not my fault! I'm not a womanizer they flirt with me and i don't want to be rude"

"Sorry but i got a photo shoot though it was near the building your cousin's concert will be held."

"Anyway let's start this shit, i want to go to the bar after this."

"Syo the president will castrate us if he found us again in a bar."

"You are such a goody two shoes toki!"

"Shut up."

Suddenly the president of their agency appeared out nowhere at their backs. J-rock band members shiver in fear when they saw the president's sunglasses glint in the artificial lights of the studio.

"Are you fighting?" The president said and it wasn't a question, petrified for the upcoming punishment such as being thrown in a huge crowd of hormonal obsessive fans the rock band obediently shook their heads and rush to get their instruments..

Ranmaru took his lead guitar, reiji the drums, Cecil the bass guitar, tokiya the piano, and syo his violin.

The electric guitar strums hard with the bass and drums as an intro. Then it all faded as the soft, enticing, and slow version of It invaded.

The tanned bass guitarist took the mic and sang the stanzas in an almost slow ballad tone to the point it sounds like it was luring &amp; enticing way, tokiya also did the same but in a higher notes and he emphasizes his words than Cecil.

**Cecil - Drowning in this intoxicating and addicting poison,**

**Tokiya - You momentarily forgotten the world you're now living in.**

Then the upbeat drums and guitars immediately emerged and over powered the piano and violin. Syo leaned on his mic and sang his lines in a mocking &amp; sarcastic tone. Then the music halted as Tokiya sang the line in a sweet hush taunting tone.

**Syo - Hey, you cant stay in this Kaleidoscopic world for too long,**

**For thy Illusions shall be gone soon.**

**Tokiya - Dear, Have you finally realize what you have lost?**

The upbeat rock music came back to life, powerful beats if the drum and strums of the bass and lead guitar, while the piano and violin synchronized at the fast notes in their usual notes. ranmaru being the lead vocalist sang his part with vigor with a hint of angst &amp; sarcasm on his voice as he hit every high notes, all he could think of is that he need to perform this well so he could give haruka a sample of their recording.

**Chorus:**

**Ranmaru - Yes! My love...**

**The spotlight is all yours now, **

**Dear, are your satisfied that you are now surrounded with **

**smiles, pleasantries, fame, wealth, lust, and obsession.**

**Dear, Is that really what you want?**

The violin and piano took their spot again as the drum, lead &amp; bass was playing softly and steady. Reiji leaned on his mic and sang his line in a slow, smooth &amp; enticing voice it was almost like he was seducing and luring the listeners into vindictiveness.

**Reiji - Glimmering and sparkling chains are now bounded on you, and yet**

**Colourful bitter sweet mirages of us keep lingering on your memories.**

The guitars and drums drop the beat into a dark, deep, hunting tones, cecil &amp; syo sang their lines with sarcasm to almost in a shouting/ er, growling manner. Tokiya on the other hand sang his line in a pitying tone, as they synchronized it with the music.

**Syo - Ah, yes you are slowly drowning on your own desires.**

**Cecil - I see, you've become too ambitious!**

**Tokiya - We've walk different paths now and Yet you never dare to look back.**

The thundering rock upbeat notes rise again. The singers sang with full of emotions just like how ranmaru sang his.

**Chorus:**

**Syo &amp; Cecil - Ah! My love...**

**You're now on the top of the world!**

**Tokiya &amp; reiji - You've gotten everything you've always wanted and now you left me behind, alone, and broken.**

**Cecil &amp; reiji - Hey, Haven't you realized how cruel you've become?**

**(Guitar solo!*)**

The upbeat music stopped again as the violin is the only instrument was heard, Cecil sang his with forlorn and as if he was heartbroken his warm calming voice turned cold as he finished saying 'oh,my love', tokiya's was more of a doubtful and has a little bit of angst yet his voice remained soft yet distant &amp; cold.

**Chorus:**

**Cecil - Oh, my love...**

**How dare you to claim me again,**

**You shattered my heart into a million pieces.**

**Tokiya - Then what are you really vying for? **

**Love, lust, lies, then betrayal?**

The drum immediately turn up into fast, thundering, &amp; powerful beats, the guitars sparks every beat as it was like trying to dominate the power beats of the drum with out being out of tune and the violin &amp; piano synchronized smoothly and dramatically as well. It was like vibrant yellow and subtle ochre is trying to dominate crimson/Carmine while elegant Prussian blue and pristine silver is holding up together so it wont sound too grungy and leaving bitter animosity taste (sorry this is how i imagine and create every notes/tones on my songs/lyrics since i couldn't read notes, i know it's weird and it sucks *) and Ranmaru sang the last stanzas in almost in high notes his voice was either he was like happy yet mocking or it was like in your face and i don't give a damn on you anymore.

**Ranmaru - No! my love...**

**I'm just here to bid farewell for you can't have me now! **

**Even you drowned yourself in that sweet poison or sell your soul.**

**I'm just sick of being trapped in that intricate web of sweet lies you make.**

The repetitive notes slowly fades, ranmaru silently sighed while the other members slowly exhaled from the high and excitement they got from playing and recording their new song flawlessly. They look at their president and the please smirk was a good sign, they carefully put the instruments in their place.

"That's so good! By the way you can go home early no bar hopping or I'll force you all to live in a dorm together, by the way ranmaru i also want to inform you that I'll be going to your cousin's concert, before i forgot be ready you will perform and compete in 25th all japan musical competition next month whoever got on the top five will be the representatives of japan for the 76th world young musical artist competition."

"..."

"..."

"Eeehhhhhh?!"

"Don't shout or I'll throw you brats to your fans like the last time."

The group shuddered in fear.

"By the way all of you should make a song as a group, we 'disposed' the composers due to they might leak out some information about your performance... All you can trust at this time is me, your manager, your selves, and band mates if you guys want to be known and succeed in this competition."

"..."

"..."

"Ok? President."

"You may go now."

The group was about to leave the studio when they notice ranmaru has a small smile on his face, his band members was gaping, jaw drops, wide eye, and horrified, they felt that their lead vocalist was possessed by an evil spirit. However on ranmaru's mind he was just thinking that haruka would be excited and support him 100% when she heard this news and he is planning to tell it after his cousin's concerto, he just can't help to feel giddy and excited to see his precious haruka's face when she heard it.

"Kami." They all gasp and look at ranmaru who immediately notice them, he scowled and glared at his band mates who just gulped however reiji didn't seem affected of it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ran-chan you look happy don't tell me you are going to confess to your beloved haruka~?"

"No!"

"Eh?! She will be stolen if you keep that. Ran-chan."

"We will support you!"

"A man should be patient and-"

"Ah, shut the hell up, ranmaru we will support you."

"Hn"

"Tsk, you don't need to meddle in my problem."

..end of flashback..

(5 minutes after the concert *)

Ranmaru is at the backstage with Haruka... Er, actually the two kurosaki is hiding the little red riding hood from the big bad wolf, so Ren wouldn't harass her. Camus and Ranmaru saw the lust, respect, er... affection? and awe on the womanizer's eyes as he watch Haruka perform earlier.

"Camus we need to talk."Ranmaru harshly gripped his cousin's wrist and said it bluntly.

"What do we need to talk?" Camus retorted and yes it wasn't a question, Ranmaru frowned at his cousin who is now looking at Haruka who is leaning on the wall listening to the j-rock genre song that his band recorded a few days ago. She was humming the song and he was glad that the song he and his band made Haruka look happy and the blush plus the smile on her face made him felt he accomplished something. He knew to himself that he understand the girl the most, he is proud about it.

"What is she listening?" His cousin asked him, he felt the animosity surrounding the proud conductor and he was amused that he now confirmed that his cousin is in love to the blind pianist from day one. 'Liar' he thought to himself.

"As you know i understand Haruka the most, after all I am her precious friend." He taunted and he will use this to make Haruka fall for him.

The rock star and the conductor realized that This game of getting her affection/love is getting exciting and dangerous yet it made them felt indescribable pleasure the more they got to know her, both cousins knew it is also how Haruka's suitors felt as well. 'they' just let themselves drowned on her charms but getting her will worth it.

"Ok lets talk but bring Haruka to the garden, no one can enter it in the mean time."

"What if Ren finds her there?"

"He won't trust me. I'll be in the dressing room."

"... Ok. But if something happened to her there I'll punch you."

"..."Camus looked at his cousin and immediately left. Ranmaru walked towards his Haruka and look towards his direction, she removed the head phone.

"Haruka do you want to take a rest in the garden?"

"Hai."

" let's go." He smiled and took her hand.

As soon as they arrived at the garden that is surrounded by cherry blossom trees, roses, and hydrangeas Ranmaru guided Haruka so she is sitting on a bench beside a sakura tree.

" Haruka could you wait for me here? I need to discussed something important to my cousin. Don't worry this is a private garden so a guest may or may not get in here but don't worry i doubt they'll go in here after all they are all in the lounge."

"Oh, i see."

"Are you sure you don't want to put a coat? It's a bit cold."

"I am sure i love the cold and please Ranmaru you are acting like a mother hen."

"...i am not! i am your precious friend, right?"

"Yes you are, and no one can replace you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Haruka did you like our new single?" Ranmaru tried not to stutter while he hide his blush... hiding his blushing face, yes it was stupid because Haruka can't see it after all she's blind.

"I love it, your band mates voice are cool. The lyrics was kind of sad but the music arrangement is good"

"R-really?"

"Yup!"

"By the way i and uh my band will participate in 25th all Japan music competition... So i have been wondering if you want to go and listen us compete"

"..."

"Haruka?"

"Uh... Camus also signed me up in that competition and he is now my manager."

"..."

"..."

"Haruka, did Camus force you to join?" He asked calmly but deep inside he was furious at his cousin.

"Huh? No. He just uh... Talked to me about it."

"Oh... Ok...i i need to go and talk to my cousin, just stay here."

"Ok."

...

**Shinomiya's POV *(present time / last chapter*)**

The blond megane was still amaze on how beautiful Haruka's performance earlier, the concert ended 20 minutes ago yet the media and people are still in the lounge waiting for either Haruka, Camus, and Ranmaru. Ren was already surrounded by women, Masato was missing, and him? Hiding behind the large pillars. He sighed and calm himself, the blond megane can't wait how everyone will react if he reveals to the media that his muse is none other than Haruka, he can't still forget when he Lost control of his self and Satsuki appeared. He removed his glasses, walks out from his hiding place and greeted the media with a smug smile Masato who is about to leave his hiding place caught a glimpse of it and he is not happy to see Satsuki Shinomiya, meanwhile Ren who is trying to removed himself from the women froze on where he is standing, he glared at the blond and he knew what the tall blonde is about to say to the media is bad news for him.

**flashback**

Meanwhile ( a certain night before the concert * time: it was 6:13 in the evening** the flower shop was close for that evening for some reason *)

'Natsuki' Shinomiya is on his way to visit his muse and he can't wait to inform her about the competition he is entering. He is crossing the road when he heard and saw Haruka playing the piano. As he entered the shop he was greeted by the old lady who immediately leave and give the two some alone time and Haruka stopped playing a piece that she composed when she felt her grandmother leaving her and Natsuki alone.

"Haru-chan! Konbanwa! Sorry I'm late." He smiles and immediately lunged and hug the petite girl and kisses her cheek, haruka blushes on how natsuki kept in doing this kind of gesture whenever he visited her. She just can't get used to it...

"It's ok." She whisper, natsuki grinned and pulled away, he took a mono block plastic chair and seated near her.

"Haru-chan~ is that the new composition that i heard earlier?" He sing songed and haruka just nodded at the direction of his voice.

"Can you repeat it? I want to hear it! What's the title?"

"Uhmmm 'despair in the fire' "

"Eh?! Sugoi! I want to hear it please~" he can't help smiling due to haruka kept on blushing and he like it.

"Ok." She whispers, she took a deep breath and concentrated, the blonde megane can't help to admire the captivating blind girl, she was just simply stunning even though she's just wearing a plain yellow cotton shirt, white knee length cotton shorts, and fluffy slippers. Shinomiya felt that the dark side of him wanted the blind girl to be his and only his, he knew that the dark side of his self is getting crazy just by the mere presence of the kind, angelic, yet stubborn blind girl. He knew his dark self would never ever wanted the vulnerable girl to see again, yes it was cruel but he was afraid that if haruka gain her sight again she might slip away from his grasp and she will be tainted by the vicious world they are living in. Natsuki hated the mere thought of his other self 'Satsuki' might hurt the girl but then his other dark self is still apart of him, he just realized that he was scared that he might corrupt the girl and his affection is slowly turning to obsession. The blonde megane woke up from his daydream/ self loathing when he heard Haruka's bewitching voice.

Haruka sang it with a hint of forlorn and tragedy, her soft voice yet there is still vibrancy in it like offering for salvation to the listeners. It was like vibrant/neon purple cut through eternal dark abyss.

.

**Memoirs of the past flood your mind,**

**Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?**

Haruka pressed every keys in soft kinda vibrant tones with low notes. It was like there is like a scattered soft flickers of yellow glowing and blinking in a vast of a very/almost dark navy blue. She sang the lyrics again her voice was soft even voice yet there is still firmness in it, and slowly her voice rises as her notes and keys fastens as the chorus approaches, 'Natsuki' felt something inside him sparks up like fireworks.

**Those ice cold chains of regrets, lock you up in your own little world.**

**Are you scared of this flames of warmth and hope that i am offering to you?**

**Do you believe in miracles? **

**Then why do you still hesitate to reach out my hand.**

Haruka pressed certain keys with power, every notes was accelerating and the low notes is giving the soft yet dark beat she wanted to emphasized on the story of the song, her voice has authoritative tone as she hits every high notes as she sang it with a hint of desperation. Meanwhile Natsuki was getting addicted as he drowned himself on her muse's voice, it was like his Haruka's voice is as sweet, smooth, and addicting like pure honey. Her voice held so much emotions as she sang every words and it's penetrating his soul and other self that he called 'Satsuki'.

**Chorus ***

**Flickering Hope like fireflies in the night,**

**You stared at them with longing as you tried to reach out for them.**

**I'll break those chains; don't be scared, I'll set you free,**

**Then give the warmth that you deserve.**

**Then we can waltz in the fire.**

Haruka slowly transcends her powerful notes into a more subtle notes on the first stanza but slowly it turns into a powerful one again as it approach the chorus again. The blind girl sang the lyrics in a soft yet firm voice at the first and second lines. On the last three lines has more emotions her voice is still soft yet it was filled with sadness. 'Shinomiya' is getting more restless as if he was scared that he might lose control of his self, the song, the lyrics, her voice is penetrating and breaking the walls he made. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes as he let himself drowned on his muse's bewitching and enticing voice.

**That vindictive melody starts playing it's sickening sweet tune again . **

**Hunting, luring, and trapping it's listeners.**

**Why is your eyes filled with sorrow?**

**Why don't you smile like you used too?**

**Then just tell me am i not enough for you?**

(**)

**Memoirs of the past flood your mind,**

**Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?**

**Stop waiting! The dead won't resurrect its self! Hey!**

**I miss those lovely smiles and hypnotic gazes.**

**Very well then just please dont extinguish the fire i gave you!**

Haruka's notes became more powerful and heavy though it was still fast and she mixed light and soft notes to it.

**Flickering Hope like fireflies in the night,**

**You stared at them with longing as you tried to reach out for them.**

**I'll break those chains, don't be scared, I'll set you free,**

**Then give the warmth that you deserve.**

**Then we can waltz in the fire.**

**Memoirs of the past flood your mind,**

**Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?**

**I'll break those chains, don't be scared, I'll set you free,**

**Then give the warmth that you deserve.**

**Then we can waltz in the fire.**

The moment haruka finished her song, she shift her body on the direction where she felt Natsuki is sitting in. Just then she felt strong long and toned arms engulfed her body in a tight warm embrace, she was stunned and speechless. Her mind was fuzzy as the subtle sweet and citrus scent of shinomiya's cologne that reminds her of summer and spring is drowning her senses. Natsuki unconsciously inhaled and nuzzle the blind girl's hair and the crook of neck, haruka shivered and blushed when she heard natsuki said her name lovingly with his low voice.

Shinomiya pulled away slightly as he shifted their position so their forehead is touching and pressed to each other, the tip of their nose bumps into each other, her hands was unconsciously moved and clutches the blonde's front shirt. His right hand was on her slim waist and slowly guiding down her hips while his left was cupping and caressing her cheek and slowly moving towards the back of her head.

She was in a daze but she felt shinomiya's eyes are looking at her blind ones intensely? Lovingly? Softly? A mixture of those 3 contradicting words? She didn't know but she just sense it. 'Shinomiya' on the other hand was looking at haruka's beautiful orbs, oh he wished she wasn't blind.

"Haruka" he whispered and he noticed how the girl's face blushes, he notice that haruka was about to say something but he cut it off when he planted a chaste kiss to haruka. The girl was in a shock when she felt a soft yet a bit chapped lips pressed on her own, she can feel her heart beats rapidly... The feeling...it was like how masato kisses her back in the beach when they are young... Innocent yet yearning for something... The emotion and feeling of that kiss was...

Suddenly she heard Natsuki's voice turned deep and husky, she would admitted that it is seductive and yeah sexy like Ren's voice, but after hearing those words made her speechless and she felt &amp; knew it wasn't Natsuki speaking.

"Haruka, i like you." Satsuki Shinomiya whispered lovingly as he pulled away and kisses her forehead, Satsuki wanted to say love but he opted to like.

"Who are you? You are not Natsuki." She spoke in a soft and uncertain tone, she was sure the man in front her was Natsuki Shinomiya but wasn't in the same time, she heard him chuckled deep yet there is a hint of childishness on the tone of his chuckle, she felt a huge hand pats her head.

"Clever, yes i am not Natsuki but i am a part of him."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Satsuki Shinomiya."

** End of flash back **

Satsuki Shinomiya was now surrounded by the media.

"Mr. Shinomiya we would like to know what is your relationship with the beautiful pianist?" A reporter asked

"You made a scene as well as you almost took Mr. Ranmaru's date!" Another reporter asked him.

"You are rumoured to join the 25th all japan music competition, what will you do the knights where Ranmaru-san is also member are also joining? Will be there some rivalry?"

"Do you think the kurosaki's has a thing or some rivalry with that pianist that you almost took away earlier?" Another reporter shoved the other reporter and asked the tall blonde artist.

Satsuki chuckles... "I have an announcement, i know that all of you are wondering who is my muse..." The lounge turned silent as all gazes and attention look towards the genius all-rounder handsome artist, they saw him took a microphone from a random reporter. Sharp green eyes narrowed and a grin was plastered on the handsome blonde.

"Ah, yes i just signed up for the competition a few days ago, also i won't show any mercy especially to Ranmaru and his band, after all there is a saying all is fair in love and war... Anyway, The muse that became my inspiration on my recent famous and popular works that became a big hit world wide is none other than Haruka Nanami, the pianist, who will be also joining the competition and I'll do my best to beat her in that competition before i forgot she belongs to no one, she is single though i am planning to formally court her tomorrow or during the competition. Oh and i want you to support me on courting her because i am in love to ms. Haruka nanami." Satsuki Shinomiya bluntly said to the media and after a few seconds of silence, all hell broke loose as the reporters swarmed him with questions.

Masato was stunned and immediately fled away as he desperately find his hidden/secret fiancee, however Ren was furious at the declaration of the blonde artist, he pushed away the clingy women surrounding him, he marched towards the blonde and punched him in the face. Camera flashes towards the scene as they continued to take every scene that is happening in front of them where a famous saxophonist and artist/model, a heir of a huge company and a well known Playboy punched and was furious to a well known artist because he declared that he is in love to his little lamb. the securities tried to pull them apart from each other.

...

**Time line: present* after the concert. the building where Camus held the concert is located has a garden near it has a public park.****

Haruka is now at the garden, she wonder why Ranmaru wants to talk to Camus in private and she needs to wait here, luckily it wasn't that cold and just a bit breezy. Suddenly she heard a loud rustling sound, clunks, and a pained groan, as if someone fell at the high fences. Haruka realizes something wrong, she tried not scream for help coz her intuition is telling her that there is a trespasser in the private garden.

"Damn fangirls, finally escaped them!" Haruka heard a man's voice said in the distance, and she hoped the man didn't notice him yet.

A few minutes of silence later, haruka heard the man is singing something, she relaxed herself a bit, the man's voice has a warm and rich tone and she listens to the man singing as if he was the only one here, so she suppressed her giggles and listen to the song.(Title: stand up!...Genre: rock*)

Haruka heard the man sang it energetically as the man sang every word as if it was following the beat in a calculative manner, she felt the man is listening through his headphones.

**Stomping your feet in this asphalt crack road of fate,**

**Our gazes turned crimson.**

**Our swords are going to dance as we eat each others bullets.**

**Is there no salvation for the two of us?**

Just then she heard the man clapping his hand as he sang it more with enthusiasm and a bit of angst.

**(Hey! Hey!)We're gonna set the world on fire!**

**( ah yes!)Our Hands used to clasp together.**

**(Wo-oh!) i hear the echoes of our despair.**

**(Oh hey!)are you gonna continue this endless meaningless fight?**

Haruka knew it was the chorus but then the man stopped at the high notes at the first line and it was as if he was waiting for it to finish, then he started humming and waiting for something or he just doesn't know the lyrics.

**(*)Chorus: **

**I remember those heated kisses we used to share,...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**(*)**

**Rap:**

**(*)Yo!aye!**

**Drowning in a mountain of Twisted lies,**

**Falling into eternal abyss, Darkened skies, **

**roaring thunderstorms, &amp; raging storms. **

**We are not backing out!**

**Shout it out!**

**Let's go!**

She heard the man struggling at the rap part and she knew the man bit his tongue. she was trying so hard not to laugh, but yeah she burst out of laughter and laugh so hard, she didn't notice the man finally noticed her laughing as she 'saw' his mini and embarrassing concert, his face paled but when he heard the beautiful girl laughing like there is no tomorrow his face was as red as it could be. He walk towards the laughing girl who is a few feet away from him.

"Hahaahahahaaha!"the beautiful girl kept laughing but he have to admit the girl's laughter was nice to hear and sends shiver down his spine.

"Please stop laughing, i know i bit my tongue and embarrass my self."he pouted and the girl slowly stopped laughing just then the girl look at his direction. He can't help but he felt that it took his breath away, it was the prettiest eyes plus the face (as he now saw the whole view because he was near and in front of Haruka *)he ever seen in his life.

"Sumimasen i thought you saw me and sorry i thought you are a bad guy, trespasser-kun." She said and he have to admit the girl's voice was nice. Wait!Me? A bad guy? Really?! He look offended then He look at the girl in disbelief, he was famous! Maybe the girl is just teasing. Yeah she is just flirting!

"Do you know me?" He asked nicely.

"No but your voice is familiar, i heard it somewhere though i can't remember, any way you sing nicely." The girl blankly look at him and bluntly said it to him. 'This girl is weird' he thought to himself.

"Why are you here alone, did Camus's concert finished already?" He asked still looking at the girl who is looking also at him, he felt he was blushing just by the intense gaze of the girl.

"I'm waiting for my best friend he is just talking to his cousin and uh my boss. Why did you ask trespasser-san?" She sighed and bluntly said to the man.

"I see. So you don't know me, do you find me attractive?"

"No. Voice... Your voice is nice to hear though trespasser-san"

"... You are weird, princess... But i like it... Anyway i am here to visit a friend of mine, i want to see the girl he fell head over heels!" He playfully said to the girl who just nods. The girl was weird in a good way and he like the quirk of it but it also irritate him, honestly she was the first girl who told he is not attractive but his voice was. 'Is she blind or what?!' He frustratingly thought and frowned.

"Anyway princess how about i'll accompany you while you wait for your friend, if i do something to you just scream or kick my balls." He teasingly said as he Sat beside her at the bench.

"You are not a bad guy as i thought trespasser-san, I'll keep that in mind, anyway i just remember trespasser-san your voice sounds familiar." She bluntly said to the man who was looking at her curiously.

"I- ah... I guess it was just your imagination, princess." He gave a Cheshire grin to the girl who is just looking at the sky as well and then he also look up at the starry sky while taking a few glances from time to time as he wait for the girl's chaperone so he can finally find his band mate Ranmaru kurosaki.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello? Ah! President, good evening? Er... Yeah i escaped some if my fangirls... Huh? Uh you want us to finish the song blood and roses? Why? Eh?! W-we are performing it at the competition? Sorry for shouting.. Yes i'll say it to the others, goodnight sir"he ended the phone call.

"Damn that competition is making our life hard." He somehow yelled.

"Competition?"

"Our band is competing at the 25th all Japan music ."

"Oh, what a coincidence! Actually i am also participating it."

"Really? Wow! So may the best musician win? I guess."

"Sure!"

"Um... Princess..."

"What is it trespasser-san?"

"You have a really nice voice, are you a singer?"

"Yes i am, i also play the piano. How about you, trespasser-san?"

"I... Uh play some instruments as well and i sing sometimes too..."

Unknown to the two, Masato was just silently looking and glaring daggers at the celebrity who is enthusiastically talking to his fiancee as he is hiding his presence in the shadow.

...

**TBC**

**I cut a lot of scenes here due to i am writing on my phone coz my laptop is dead, files and drafts ate forever lost, my friend is using his laptop, and i don't have enough money to buy a brand new one. thus it resulted into more conflict, yeah sorry.**

**Chapter 7- Rose, Maiden Blush (If you love me, you will find it out*)**

**Chapter 8- Love Lies Bleeding/ Amaranthus (Hopeless, not heartless*)**

**Chapter 9- RHODODENDRON - Danger, Beware, I am Dangerous**

**Chapter 10- CARNATION? Red - My Heart Aches for You; Admiration**

**\+ if I wrote 'Shinomiya' it means both personality of the blonde megane. They are thinking as one.**

**+did you like the songs? Sorry if it's weird for your taste.**

**+Ranmaru, Tokiya, Syo, Reiji, and Cecil are band mates and their rock band is called 'knights' (yeah made up band* they will play a role on making more complication in a good and really bad way in Ranmaru's life.. Ah the brotherhood! *)**

**\+ did you guess who is the guy that Haruka met? It's pretty obvious.**

Life Rant: guys sorry for the late update. You Can ignore this but yeah, i'm stubborn so I want to share something if you are reading my other fanfics i wrote that my "loving" parents is about to send me to china where i can't speak, understand, nor read their language 'Just' to be an English tutor for my mother's friend yeah damn... I am about to decline it, i don't care if the salary is so damn freaking good, anyway it's still useless because i can't communicate with my students. And damn them fuck i snapped a long time ago to them since 5th grade, damn controlling and demanding parents, damn that father of mine who treats me like a charity case and damn i never heard him call me 'daughter' damn i would never accept any of his damn money that i might inherit coz i know to myself that i'll just burn it in front of those scums who lust for money relatives.. That's why even though a certain professor saw my potential being a business woman i still dropped the course cause i heavily dislike the system in the economy and the money... Why are people so hungry for wealth, you can't bring money if you die! Damn i want to freaking get out of this house and removed my family name, but i can't get a nice job to get a decent amount of money plus my health is not that great it's actually deteriorating and i'm still surprise that i am 22 and still alive, my limit was actually 16-18 i heard the doctor said it when i was young...anyway damn them, damn money, and damn society what's so bad and wrong of having a bunch of amazing real friends that are mostly consisted of sarcastic, flamboyant, too sweet, crazy, uh really hardworking and smart friends that are straights, bi's, and gays damn they are my friends! I want to punch those narrow minded assholes who insults them but my god why do all my friends have a patience like a monk and told me always to not to beat them up or shout to them that they are judgmental assholes, dont judge a book by it's cover, damn it ... Damn everything is frustrating, it just made me feel heartbroken as i saw them like that while as they try to calm me down. I just love my friends Damn it.

But being a tutor can be an opportunity though i need to take a crash course on English language again after all it's been 5 years after i graduated high school so yeah...damn it.

Sorry for the late update.

Sorry for ranting.


	7. announcement

i made an account on fiction press so if you guys want to read the original versions... you need to check my account there with the same name... i'll upload it all soon...

-blood and roses

-swords and carnations

-liqours and visages(under LH 2-shots*)

and etc.


End file.
